Jessica (Big House)
Jessica, labeled the Football Mom, is a Mansion Dweller on Big House. She is the mother of Mark and the wife of Bryan. Personality Jessica is prevented by Mark from getting close to him, but she wants a closer relationship with him. However, she becomes a bit desperate during the Big House, having come off a stage where Mark was drunk on money, and Jose is able to use this to his advantage. When Jessica and Bryan attempt to "liberate" Mark from Eva, Mark lashes out at both of them. However, after Bryan makes a fake photo of Mark cuddling Emma to anger Eva, Mark becomes much angrier at Bryan. Eventually, she makes up with Mark, but Jose frames her for trying to vote out Eva, ultimately resulting in her and Mark both being ejected. Coverage Big House When Mark questions how she got on the show, she sarcastically replies that it was the same way Mark got on the show. She mentions in the confessional that she gets bad vibes from Eva. When discussing parenting with Alice, Jessica mentions that Mark would not let her get anywhere close to as close as Alice is with DJ, needed most of his $250 million for the stadium and mansion, and didn't even invite them for his 60 Club viewing parties with Eva, leading Alice to think Mark is blowing her off. Initially, she wants to eject Brady, seeing him as a wildcard, but she eventually flips to Jose. She questions why Mark doesn't call her "mom," to which Mark replies that he doesn't want her getting a delusion that she has any special power in the alliance, and that she is equal to him and Eva. She wins MM in No Way, Eva!, which is initially to the relief of Mark and Eva, but later, Jose tells Jessica that she needs a better relationship with Mark, and to do so, she should "liberate" him from Eva. She then begins plotting to backdoor Eva, and marks DJ and Alice as pawns after they volunteer as pawns. She calls Mark up to discuss the backdoor of Eva, and gets annoyed when he calls her Jessica, and when she tells Mark of her plan, and tries to convince him to dump Eva, he gets angry, and storms out, calling her out for having some delusion that backdooring Eva will help her own game. When DJ removes his own mark after winning the Removal Battle, Jessica tries to mark Eva, but Mark plays the blocker on Eva, and angered, Jessica marks Mark. In the MM bedroom, she then questions if she was too harsh on Mark, but Bryan claims that what she did was justified, and that Mark needs to be taught a lesson. She gets quite confused when Amy announces that Alice is ejected, rather than Mark. Alice avoids Jessica, thinking that she backstabbed Mark. After Mark wins MM, she is marked next to Bryan, due to their conflict with Mark. She then tells Jose and Brady to try to convince Mark that Noah framed Bryan, in a last-ditch attempt to stay in the mansion, and she, Brady, and Jose lie to DJ with the same information, under the belief that Mark would believe DJ before he'd believe any of them, but this is later proven wrong. She protests when Eva teases Mark with the idea of marrying her, and Mark threatens Jessica that she will "be marrying ejection if you don't shut the fuck up." Mark steals pieces from Jessica's board not in her puzzle, allowing him to win the Mark Remover, which he does not use. In a unanimous 11-0 vote, Jessica survives ejection, and Bryan is ejected instead. In ''I Played Quads In High School, ''Jessica wins MM again, after making a deal with Emma and Liam to keep the Quad Alliance safe, but goes back on this after gaining permission to mark Kitty and Liam as pawns. She freaks out when Noah defaces her picture on the wall of contestants with duct tape, waking up the entire mansion at 5 in the morning. She demands to know who's responsible, and no one moves. She does not reference it further. She marks Liam and Kitty as pawns to backdoor Eva. She seems happy when Mark informs her that Eva dumped him, and picks Mark for the Removal Battle, under the assumption that he would use the Remover, unaware of Mark's true intentions. After Mark wins the Mark Remover, she finds out that the breakup was faked, and talks to Mark. Eventually, she admits that she was scared of losing Mark, and Mark admits that he may have tried too hard to stop her from being overbearing. Jessica agrees not to interfere with Mark's love life, and Mark agrees to let Jessica be closer to him. Mark and Eva do note that they don't trust Jessica, and Mark warns her that Eva will come first, ahead of her. They then plot to backdoor Emma. The plan works, and after Jessica gets DJ, Jose, and Brady to vote for Emma, Emma is ejected in a 9-1 vote. In ''Backstab You? Ha! Of Course I Will!, ''Mark flips out at Jessica after Jose frames Jessica for voting for Eva in the Big House Swap, resulting in Jessica being extremely confused. After Taylor wins MM and Sammy announces that it's double ejection, Jessica is marked next to DJ and Jose. Jessica tries to warn Mark about Jose, but Mark refuses to listen, and as their argument heats, Mark smacks her across the face with a plate, causing Vladimir to send her and Mark to opposite sides of the mansion. After Jose wins the Diamond Mark Remover, removes his own mark, and marks Mark, Mark believes Jessica, but at that point, it's too late to do anything, and in a 4-3-1 vote, she and Mark are ejected. Trivia